Mahou Sensei Asuna!
by CrystalCard
Summary: Asuna wakes up from her 100/130 year slumber... full summary inside.
1. Final Class, Neo Baka Rangers & Rooms

**Summary:** Asuna wakes up from her 100/130 year slumber and find that everything has changed and everyone has moved on. To help her old friend adapt to the new world, Konoka Konoe, the new dean to Neo Mahora Academy, offers Asuna a job as a history teacher and homeroom teacher of class 2-A. But Mahora isn't the same school she attended a century ago, it is now co-ed and new branches of magic have been discovered (but magic itself is still kept a secret). The new class 2-A is just as eccentric and 'unique' as the old 2-A she remembers, many of them having some sort of connection to her former classmates. With the help of friends old and new, Asuna fills in the blanks of the past while trying to teach (survive) thirty-one teenagers with secrets of their own. At least now she knows how Negi felt!

**_Final Class List_**

**#1 Sayo Aizaka **

#2 Yuna Akashi- Chocolat Meilleure (Sugar Sugar Rune)

#3 Kazumi Asakura- Yuki Cross/Kuran (Vampire Knight)

#4 Yue Ayase- Shikamaru Nara (Naruto)

#5 Ako Izumi - Mitsuki Kouyama (Full Moon o Sagashite)

#6Akira Okochi- Lucia Nanami (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch)

#7 Kakizaki Misa-Hazuki Fujiwara (Ojamajo Doremi)

#8 Asuna Kagurazaka-Negi T. Silverberg

#9 Kasuga Misora – Rei Hino (Sailor Moon)

#10 Chachamaru Karakuri-Eve Lunatique (Black Cat)

#11 Madoka Kugimiya -Aiko Senoo (Ojamajo Doremi)

#12 Fei Ku-Gohan Son (Dragon Ball Z)

#13 Konoka Konoe- Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha)

#14 Haruna Saotome- Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½)

#15 Setsuna Sakurazaki- Kazuto Kirigaya (Sword Art Online)

#16 Makie Sasaki-Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon)

#17 Sakurako Shina- Doremi Harukaze (Ojamajo Doremi)

#18 Mana Tatsumiya- Train Heartnet (Black Cat)

#19 Lingshen Chao - Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)

#20 Kaede Nagase- Brock Takeshi (Pokémon)

#21 Chizuru Naba- Mirajane Strauss (Fariy Tail)

#22 Fuka Narutaki- Hikaru Hitachiin (Ouran High School Host Club)

#23 Fumika Narutaki- Kaoru Hitachiin (Ouran High School Host Club)

#24 Satomi Nakase- Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)

#25 Chisame Hasegawa- Jun Sakurada (Rozen Maiden)

**#26 Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell **

#27 Nodoka Miyazaki- Lettuce Midorikawa (Tokyo Mew Mew)

#28 Natsumi Murakami- Hippocampus 'Hippo' Nanami (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch)

#29 Ayaka Yukihiro- Tamaki Suoh (Ouran High School Host Club)

#30 Satsuki Yotsuba- Hayato Maeda (Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx)

#31 Zazie Rainyday- Tabitha (Familiar of Zero)

**{Bold means that they're from the original 2-A}**

**_Neo Baka Rangers_**

#3 Yuki Cross/ Kuran – Baka Yellow

#4 Shikamaru Nara – Baka Black

#14 Ranma Saotome – Baka Red

#16 Usagi Tsukino- Baka Pink

#28 Hayato Maeda – Baka Blue

**_Rooms_**

Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin

Doremi Harukaze, Hazuki Fujiwara, Aiko Senoo

Gohan Son, Ranma Saotome, Kazuto Kirigaya

Kagome Higurashi, Rei Hino, Usagi Tsukino

Yuki Cross/Kuran, Mitsuki Kouyama, Lettuce Midorikawa

Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric,

Mirajane Strauss, Lucia Nanami, Chocolat Meilleure

Hayato Maeda, Hippocampus 'Hippo' Nanami, Jun Sakurada

Brock Takeshi, Train Heartnet, Shikamaru Nara

Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell, Sayo Aizaka, Eve Lunatique

Negi T. Silverberg, Tabitha

_ **(A/N: While this is the final class list, it may change over time. Any suggestions are welcomed)**_


	2. Chapter 1

"Why? Why? Why?"she sobbed quietly. "You said that your body was like Eva's, so why did you die?"

She had waited so long, a hundred years to be exact. She had been waiting for the boy who had been like a little brother to her (though he could have also been her cousin or nephew or half-brother or all of the above); to laugh and play and fight and argue like before.

But any hope of that happening was gone now. He was now dead and Asuna Kagurazaka was now alone in this future world. The person she once knew was gone, and she has nowhere else to go. Asuna considered looking for the rest of her classmates, but didn't know where to start looking. She was lost, alone and scared. She wished this was all just a bad dream and that she would wake up to find that everything was alright.

"It's not good for someone so young to be so sad."

Asuna turned around to see and elderly woman in a blue kimono. Her face was old and wrinkled and her hair was grey with age, but she had a childish spark in her eyes that made her look younger and more energized than she appeared. There was something familiar about this woman, but Asuna didn't know what.

"Yes, there will always be times when we have to be sad." The old woman said. "But we can't be sad forever. There are so many amazing things happening around the world, and we want to miss them. Do we, Asuna?"

The old woman smiled brightly at the younger. Asuna noted that her smile was identical to the one an old friend of hers always wore.

"K-Konoka?" Asuna stuttered. "I-is that you?"

"Took you long enough to figure that out Asuna." The elderly Konoka Konoe laughed. "For a moment there, I thought you had forgotten all about me."

"Konoka!" Asuna cried. She tackled her old friend into a bear hug, sobbing into her chest. "I thought you were dead."

"If you keep greeting me like that, I'll be." Her old roommate joked. "Now let's go inside, an explanation is needed and the cold isn't the best thing for these old bones."

{~~~}

The Headmaster's office hadn't changed since Asuna had last been there. Sure, there were a few unfamiliar pieces of technology cluttered onto a small shelf and that Konoka had added her own personal touch to the room, but nothing much had changed overall.

Asuna looked out of the window and smirked. Mahora hadn't changed that much either. Though it was now co-ed, the campus layout still stayed the same and the students were still racing to get to class on time.

"Looking out the window always bring back fond memories." Konoka said. "It almost feels like I running alone side them, do you remember when we met Negi?"

Asuna gave a soft smile. "The brat told me that my heart would be broken, so I tried to break him. We bumped into Professor Takahata then Negi sneezed off my clothes."

Konoka chuckled. "You never did forgive him for doing that did you?"

"No. Never did and never will." Asuna then turned to face her friend and solemnly said, "What happened to him?"

"We don't know."

"Don't know?"

Konoka's face lost all cheerfulness and she looked like what she actually was, an old woman who had seen too much. "Negi's body really did become like Eva's. As we began to age and grow old, he still stayed the same; a child frozen in time, forever cursed to stay young and watch us all die. Yet he was the first of us to fall."

Asuna was confused. Eva wouldn't die even if her body was torn into a thousand pieces. So if Negi's body was like Eva's, he should still be alive.

"One day, Negi received a strange letter telling of the whereabouts of a rouge mage he was chasing." The elderly woman continued. "We were suspicious of the lead, so it was decided that Fate and Kotaro were to accompany him. They didn't use any age deceiving magic as three children drew less attention than three warriors."

"I don't get it." Asuna interrupted. "Negi, I understand, but how could Fate and Kotaro look like kids without some sort of age deceiving magic?"

"Those with demon blood age much slower than we do." Konoka explained. "Take Kotaro for example, he looked no older than Negi when we first met yet he was actually over 200-years-old. Setsuna, Mana and even Zazie didn't show any signs of age until some of us became grandparents. Fate was also similar, except he only aged when he felt like it.

"We didn't hear any news about them until Anya contacted us a month later. Fate and Kotaro had appeared on her doorstep earlier that day, half dead and covered in blood, but Negi was nowhere in sight. When we questioned the boys what happened to Negi, they say much except that 'the four winds carried him away'."

"'The four winds carried him away'? What does that mean?"

"We don't know. Kotaro moved away to the mountains and Fate put himself to sleep, so we couldn't get any more information from either of them. Negi was quite famous at the time, so we put that grave there to avoid any problems from his disappearance. He could still be alive, but none of us were able to go looking for him." Konoka said sadly. "We were all weak, injured or just too old."

"Then I'll find him!" Asuna exclaimed. "That brat can't be that hard to find."

"But where will you start looking?" Konoka questioned. She laughed as she saw her old roommate deflate. "Even though Negi held an influential position in the government, he still taught at Mahora. Maybe he left some clues to where he disappeared to somewhere in the academy."

"Then I'll look for them." Asuna raced to the door but was stopped by the mocking voice of her friend.

"I'm sorry Asuna, I can't let you."

"But why can't I?" Asuna whined. "I know the school like the back of my hand and I promise I won't make any trouble."

"But what would the teachers and security do when they see a student running around in restricted areas?" Konoka asked. "You'd get into trouble, that's what. But I have a way to let you move around freely in the academy, you just need to do a little favor for me…"

"I'll do Konoka." Asuna answered quickly.

Konoka was slightly surprised at how fast her friend had accepted her offer. _'She's extremely eager to find out about what happened to Negi.' _She thought. _'But then again, if I was still young I'd do the same thing.' _

"Well then…" Konoka straightened her posture and smiled. "Welcome to Mahora Junior High, Professor Asuna Kagurazaka; History teacher and Homeroom teacher of class 2-A." She said in a formal tone, though she was mentally counting down _'Three…Two…One…'_

"WHAT!?"  
**End of Chapter 1**

**Thanks for reading and please review! Any and all ideas accepted.**


	3. Chapter 2

"But Konoka, I was at the bottom of the class. A baka ranger." Asuna protested. "How do you expect me to teach an entire class history, my worst subject, of all things?"

The old headmistress gave a mischievous smile. "You have recovered you memories as the Twilight Imperial Princess of Ostia. Correct?"

"Yes…" Asuna answered cautiously, unsure of wear this conversation was heading.

"And you would have tutors teaching you everything a royal would need to know, right?"

"Stop beating around the bush and make your point already!"

Konoka shook her head. _'Asuna's still as impatient as ever, even after remembering her time as a princess.' _"What I'm trying to say is that all you need to do is teach them what you already know." She explained. "And whatever you don't, you can simply teach from the textbook. You can still read Japanese, right?"

Asuna nodded but still looked unconvinced. Sure, she remembered her royalty days but she wasn't sure if she could handle 31 students that were around her age. Great, now she was thinking like Negi.

"If it makes you feel any better, how about you meet the class rep tomorrow?" Konoka said. "He's been taking homeroom for the class ever since their last teacher quit. I'm sure he'll help you out during your lessons."

"Maybe…"

"You will also be staying with him and his roommate."

'_What is Konoka up to?' _Asuna thought. _'First she makes me 2-A homeroom teacher and now she's having me stay with two boys. Is she trying to turn me into a female Negi?'_

{~~~}

When the sunlight sneaked in through the gaps in the drawn curtains, it meant that it was morning. Today was Sunday, the day of rest and the time Silverberg usually ignored the sign of a new day and slept until noon. Except today.

Today, he was expected to meet the unfortunate teacher that had been charged with taking care of the queerest collection of oddities known as class 2-A and make sure she makes it through the year alive and sane. Silverberg had been informed she had just finished her course in university and had come to Mahora for her first job as a teacher. Thankfully, she was a former student so he didn't have teach her the layout of the academy, though he still might have to give the new teacher a tour. All he had to do was show her how to tame the untameable, control the uncontrollable and survive second-year class A… No wonder their previous homeroom teacher had quit after one lesson.

And their new homeroom teacher was also his new roommate to boot.

When Silverberg started at Mahora, he had found it weird how he had been roomed with a girl. The Headmistress had told him that the boys' dormitory full, though there was a vacant space in the Elric brothers' room but they had specifically requested that they were to have a room to themselves, so he was placed in the girls' dormitory as he the only boy she trusted not to abuse his position. His roommate, Tabitha, was a quiet French (?) transfer student he had made a non-verbal 'you-don't-bother-me-I-don't-bother-you' agreement with. But would that work for a teacher?

Silverberg reluctantly crawled out from the warmth of his blankets and got dressed. He wondered if he shouldn't have become a candidate for class representative but then Suoh would have become class rep by default. He shivered at he thought.

Sighing to himself, Silverberg left the dorms. There goes an entire weekend of napping.

{~~~}

The clock ticked.

Konoka smiled patiently behind her desk while completing the paperwork necessary for Asuna to take up the job as a teacher.

The clock ticked.

Asuna tapped her foot impatiently as her eyes wandered around the room.

The clock ticked.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD IS HE?"

A flock of birds were scared off from their perch.

The elderly headmistress sighed.

The clock ticked.

The doors opened after the unreasonably loud and a young man entered.

'_So he's the class rep.' _Asuna thought. _'I wonder what took him so long.'_

He looked quite mature, appearing to be around 17-years-old despite being 14 or 15. He wore the standard academy uniform, which was identical to the one Asuna was currently wearing except he wore a tie and maroon pants in place of her bow and checkered skirt. His black or extremely dark brown eyes were stern and focused and his black hair was tied back, he also projected a no-nonsense aura. All in all, he reminded Asuna of an older version of a black-haired Negi.

He bowed. "Good morning Headmistress." He said formally, his voice was sounded carefree and childish in comparison with his appearance. "I apologise for my tardiness, stopped by Library Island on my way here and lost track on time. It won't happen again."

He stood up and looked around. To anyone else, this act appeared quite casual but the headmistress and soon-to-be professor knew better. They were experts at reading the expressions that others try to hide (thanks to dealing with a ten-year-old teacher) and it was quite obvious to them that he was panicking.

"Headmistress," he said calmly. "If you don't mind me asking, where is the new history professor?"

Konoka giggled. "Silverberg, she's been standing beside you this entire time."

Silverberg's eyes slightly widened as he turned to Asuna. He had a feeling that the new teacher was going to be young, but she looked no older than he did and oddly familiar too. _'But then again, looks can be deceiving. Headmistress Konoe informed me that she was a former student; maybe I've seen her photo in an old yearbook or something. Though I am curious why she is wearing student's uniform when she's a teacher. '_

He turned to Asuna and said, "Professor Kagurazaka, the new history and homeroom teacher of class 2-A. Correct?"

Asuna awkwardly nodded. It felt as if she was being scolded by a teacher, but wasn't he supposed _her student_?

"I am Negi T. Silverberg, seat no. 8 and class representative of 2-A. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He finished with a bow.

'_So his first name's Negi, huh? Maybe he's the little brat's descendent or something.' _

Konoka taped Asuna on her shoulder and whispered. "Don't call Silverberg by his first name. He'll attempt to throw you or something, I know from experience."

Asuna gulped and mentally stored the information. While she was pretty sure she could handle whatever the kid could throw at her, she didn't want to get into any unneeded fights.

"Now that we've got all the introductions out of the way… let's look at today's agenda."Konoka said enthusiastically. "While Mahora hasn't changed that much since you last attended, Asuna, Silverberg will have to show you the new facilities and such. You two will then then need to take a little shopping trip. Professor Kagurazaka's luggage was misplaced on her was here which is why she is wearing a student's uniform." Silverberg nodded in understanding while Asuna mentally thanked Konoka for the excuse. "Then you'll head back to the dorms. Silverberg will hand you the documents you need for tomorrow's class and assist you with your lesson plans. Any questions?"

Two stomachs growled and two hands were raised.

The elderly headmistress sighed. "Yes you can grab something to eat on the way."


End file.
